Leif Recitativo
Leif Recitativo is an Innovade, featured in the manga, Mobile Suit Gundam 00I. In a previous life, in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P, he was an Innovators' MS pilot named Beside Pain. Personality Beside Pain During his brief appearances in side stories, Beside showed a somewhat control freak behaviour. This was evident in Gundam 00P, when Beside becomes very frustrated when his plans do not go perfectly. This behaviour of Beside gives him a weak point, as exploited by Grave Violento during 00P, which lead to his defeat. Leif Recitativo Unlike his predecessor, Beside Pain, Leif is a considerate young man who has expressed interest in finding a way for Innovates to coexist with humans. Abilities & Characteristics Beside/Leif has the appearance of a 18 years old boy. He's a Ribbons-based clone who has the same type base sequence pattern as Ribbons, pattern type-0026. Veda identifies Beside/Leif with registration number 08368-SA846. Leif has the ability to disassociate other Innovades from normal humans just by looking at them. This ability works wither its in person or on TV. Although 00P and 00I refer to Leif as an observation type Innovade, he has displayed the reflexes and speed of a battle type Innovade when restraining Dr. Clay.Beside’s special ability was put into effect. “Install!”. The ability was that Beside’s restricted/limited personal data can be forced upon and overwrite any Innovade linked with Veda. Beside/Leif is like all Innovades, able to utilize quantum brainwaves to telepathically communicate with other Innovades, and utilize quantum networked devices. History Gundam 00P Before the events of A.D. 2307, Leif went by the name Beside Pain and piloted CBY-001 1 Gundam. Beside Pain first known action was when Beside used Install ability on Hixar Fermi and controlled Hixar to shoot Gundam Meister Grave Violento with special poisonous nano-machines. He made his first appearance when Gundam Meister 874 launched in GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie to investigate. After using the Trial System to subdue two GN Cannons, Beside deactivated his Optical Camouflage and revealed himself to her. Beside confessed to Hanayo that he was the pilot of CBY-001 1 Gundam and shot Artemie through the chest. Beside Pain was killed when Grave arrived to help Meister 874. Beside's Install ability failed because Grave was disconnected from Veda and because of that, Grave was able to fatally attack 1-Gundam. Beside tried to transferred all of his personal data to one of the Innovades piloting his support units with the same base pattern, but the cockpit was destroyed mid-transfer, and the data that made Beside an individual was mostly lost, and disappeared. Beside Pain’s sub-body had a new personality written to it, and became an observation Innovade. This partial transfer created a new persona, Leif Recitativo. Gundam 00I Chapter 01: Awakening Leif was awakened by Veda to find 6 Innovades. Leif who lived as a human being one day woke up as an Innovade. However Leif himself doesn’t know why he was elected to be awakened by Veda. As he is switched into a new mission, the required data is downloaded into him. The subject of the mission that is given to him is “The selection of 6 Innovades”. For the purpose of accomplishing the mission, the ability to identify between Innovades and humans was added to him. Even though it is just the addressee’s image, even if the person himself is not projected, it is okay. For example, in the case that he sees an Innovaoid who is inside an MS on TV, far from seeing the face of the pilot, he can know up to his name. Gundam 00I Chapter 02: Hunter Leif awakes to Dr. Telicyra who previously belonged to "Doctors without Borders". The teachers he had during this time have all gone missing. He is 40 years old, but he looks young because Innovades don't age. Telicyra’s ability is the power of awakening of Innovades. And then furthermore, on meeting with Earth Federation Force MS pilot Innovaoid Flinch, Flich is shot to death before Leif's very eyes. Furthermore, in every place they go around, the Innovaoid that his associate awakens is shot to death before his very eyes. By a man named Lars. Gundam 00I Chapter 03: Doctor When Bryn was kidnapped by Dr.Clay. Bryn’s QBW resonated in Leif’s and Telicyra’s brains. The voice also reached the Innovade hunter Lars. Relying on her voice, Leif and Telicyra struggled on to get to her. In front of them was a doll-like figure of a girl. It was a girl who was in a lethargic state because of the large amount of blood drawn from her. In front of her, Doctor Clay appears. Leif asks where Bryn is, and Doctor Clay sneers, “Couldn’t the person you’re looking for be the one right in front of you?” The one dressed up as a girl was Buryun also know as Sondheim. Dr. Clay knew that the blood of the Innovades contained nano-machines that made them eternally young. He says that he wants to implement a blood transfusion that can make humans eternally young too. When he turned his gun to them, in an instant, moving as a battle type Innovade, Leif restrained Dr. Clay. Following the Doctor’s idea Telicyra, they leave the place without killing Doctor Clay. But after a while, someone blasted the place of Doctor Clay. Gundam 00I Chapter 04: Gundam In his dream, Gundam Rasiel and 1 Gundam were fighting. Grave Violento and an Innovade who looked like Leif Beside Pain were piloting each of the Gundams. Leif woke up when the machine(s) blew up. Leif talked to Dr. Telicyra about the contents of his dream. The doctor told him, “Even if that was your past, you weren’t yourself back then. But, essentially, your memories shouldn’t be able to transfer.”Innovade’s individual bodies last a long time so they can be recycled quite a few times. The Innovades’ mechanism, is most likely the result of Veda not understanding human nature, and consequently, as a computer terminal, it sought only what was most efficient. Brun sends Leif a single vision the image was of 1 Gundam from Leif’s dream. Gundam 00I Chapter 05: Katharon In Gundam 00I Chapter 5, Leif was securing Brun’s cooperation and heading to the Gundam he had summoned. Leif vaguely understands that he has to remove the limiter on Brun's special Innovade abilities. That is, the limiter put on Innovades so that they can live in human society. Leif finally reaches the Gundam he saw in his dream, “1 Gundam.” “What are you going to do with such a dangerous thing?” Hixar Fermi appeared. Leif explained that he was on a mission. “Won’t you tell me about that mission? Beside Pain.” Hixar turned his gun on Leif. In Gundam 00I chapter 6, Hixar turns his gun on Leif who had just found 1 Gundam. Hixar was moving based on the information he had gotten from Veda, “today, in this place, Beside Pain will appear.” And the 1 Gundam wakes up. Gundam 00I Chapter 07: Past Now in Gundam 00I Chapter 7, 1 Gundam attacking Hixar and sitting in 1 Gundam’s cockpit is Leif. He regains his memories of his former self, Beside Pain. Hixar sends off a message, requesting that Chall prepare something.It changes to a hectic scene. Brun relays Leif’s QBW saying that he wants to talk to Telicyra. “They’re probably starting to kill the eye witnesses to keep information about the weapon which was test-fired secret,” Telicyra worries. With “But, those aren’t Veda’s instructions. It’s the Federation who wants a orbital weapon(It’s not Veda). It’s the action of someone using that to carry out Aeolia’s plan from the shadows.” Respect to that, Leif asserts. Then he informs Telicyra that Lars’ ability is to control machines from long distances. Telicyra, having finished the conversation, conveyed his feeling of ill ease, which his correspondence with Leif brought back, to Brun. Brun again told Telicyra that Leif’s QBW were getting stronger. Gundam 00I Chapter 08: The Fifth Person Lars contacts Mememto Mori to attack Leif and 1 Gundam, but he protected himself using 1 Gundam's GN particles. In order to stop the battle, Bryn tested the access of Lars using QBW while Telicyra stops Leif who tried to throw the finishing blow to Lars who was suffering said, "I get it now! You and Leif are different people!" Lars then threatened Lief or (Beside Pain) if he dies the comrades he discovers will not be able to be awakened so Leif backs away for the moment. Gundam 00I Chapter 09: The Gathering Leif, who has been taken over by the character of Beside Pain, searches information that was sent from Veda. Among there is the information about the former member of Fereshte, the traitor called A13, Fon Spark. Leif sees this, and sorties in the 1 Gundam. Leif finds Fon Spark annihilating a force of GN-XIII. Gundam 00I Chapter 10: Gundam vs. Gundam Beside Pain has the ability to copy his own personality and memory to another body. Beside Pain in the 1 Gundam attacks Fon Spark and his Gundam Astraea Type F2, which he receives serious injuries and had to withdraw from the battlefield. Then he transplanted his personal data to a reserve body and wanted to fight Fon Spark once more. The body he left behind is being treated by Telicyra using the Innovade medical treatment data sent by Chall. Gallery Image:pg1.png| 1 Gundams and GN Cannons attacking Image:pg4.png| Beside Pain's destiny References External Links *Leif Recitativo on Official 00 Gundam (Japanese)